1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting structure of a cam angle sensor configured and arranged to detect rotation angle of a camshaft of an internal combustion engine.
2. Background Information
An internal combustion engine is usually provided with cam angle sensors to detect rotation angles (positions) of camshafts of intake and exhaust valves. The cam angle sensor is disposed in a radial outer direction of a signal plate, which serves as a detection part, provided at a rear end of the camshaft and configured and arranged to detect projections and grooves formed in the signal plate. Japanese Patent No. 3,431,505 discloses a cam angle mounting structure in which a cam angle sensor is mounted on a cylinder head of the engine. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-113850 discloses a cam angle mounting structure in which a cam angle sensor is mounted on a head upper disposed between a head cover and a cylinder head. A cam angle sensor may be mounted on a cam bracket that rotatably supports a camshaft with a cylinder head, or on a head cover that covers a top surface opening of a cylinder head.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved cam angle sensor mounting structure for internal combustion engine. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.